When the Fear has Gone
by Miranthia
Summary: Ya, it's another scenario that I partially dreamed up. I like it, but it seems kinda tacky. I mean come on, in a cell? I dunno.... I hope you guys like it though.


AN: I don't take credit for the characters or the entire story, just some of it.

__

__

_**When the Fear has Gone**_

Clarice walked into the room, Dr. Lecter's makeshift cell in the far corner. She looked down at the officer sitting in front of her and passed him the drawings. He looked up at her and smiled when she finished singing in. "You do know the rules ma'am?"

Clarice smiled slightly. "Yes Lt. Boyle, I've questioned him before."

Boyle looked at her for a moment before he handed the drawings back to her. "Go ahead."

Clarice nodded and walked towards the cell, passing Pembry as he got up to leave the two alone. Dr. Lecter was reading a book, his back to her. Clarice stopped at the barrier and stared at his back. "Good evening Clarice."

Clarice smiled slightly and took another step forward. "I thought you might want your drawings back Doctor." She leaned in closer to the bars and lay her bundle down before she straightened up and fidgeted with her hands. "Just until you get your view."

Dr. Lecter smirked and kept his back to her, feigning to read. "How very thoughtful. Or did Jack Crawford send you for one last wheedle before you're both booted off the case?"

Clarice lowered her hands and walked to the other side of the cell slowly, her eyes checking to make sure the guards were a good distance away. "No. I came because I wanted to."

Hannibal lowered his book and spun his chair around to face her, a malicious grin on his face. "People will say we're in love." Her cheeks burned slightly and she looked back at him as he lay his book down on the table and folded his hands in front of him. "Anthrax Island. That was an especially nice touch, Clarice. Yours?"

Clarice looked away and smiled slightly, her brow furrowed. "Yes."

"Yeah. That was good." He clicked his tongue and swiveled his chair slightly, his eyes never leaving her. "Pity about poor Catherine though. Tick tock tick tock..."

Clarice frowned and began to pace back and forth, her eyes checking the guards every now and then. "Your anagrams are showing Doctor. Louis Friend? Iron sulfide, also known as Fool's Gold." She was frustrated with him and her voice shook a little.

"Oh Clarice, your problem is you need to get more fun out of life."

"You were telling me the truth back in Baltimore, sir. Please continue now." She continued to pace back and forth; Dr. Lecter's eyes following her every move.

"Well I have read the case files, have you? Everything you need to find him is right there in those pages."

Clarice stopped and glared at him. "Then tell me how."

Hannibal leaned forward, his eyes glinting. "First principle Clarice. Simplicity. Read Marcus Aurelius. Of each particular thing, ask what is it in itself? What is its nature? What does he do, this man you seek?"

"He kills women."

Hannibal closed his eyes and smirked again before opening them. "No! That is incidental. What is the first and principal thing he does? What needs does he serve by killing?"

Clarice shook her head and began to pace again, getting slightly annoyed by his manner. "Anger. Um, social...acceptance and uh, sexual frustrations or-"

"No, he covets. That is his nature. And how do we begin to covet Clarice? Do we seek out things to covet? Make an effort to answer now."

Clarice shook her head again, trying to think rationally. "No, we just-"

"No, we begin by coveting which we see every day." Hannibal continued to watch her, his eyes slowly roving over her. "Don't you feel eyes moving over your body, Clarice? And don't your eyes seek out the things you want?"

Clarice stopped pacing again and looked at him, the color rising in her cheeks again. "Alright yes. Now please tell me how-"

"No. It is your turn to tell me Clarice. You don't have any more vacations to sell. Why did you leave that ranch?"

Clarice swallowed and started pacing again, her brow furrowed. "Doctor...we don't have any more time for any of this now." She looked over at the two guards, relieved that they hadn't started to come collect her.

"But we don't reckon time the same way, do we, Clarice? This is all the time you'll ever have."

Clarice sighed in frustration and glared at him, her voice rising. "Later. Now, please, listen to me. We've only got five-"

"No! I will listen now. After your father's murder you were orphaned; You were ten years old; You went to live with cousins on a sheep and horse ranch in Montana. And?"

Clarice looked away from him, determined not to let herself lose it. "And one morning I just ran away."

"Not 'just' Clarice. What set you off? You started at what time?"

"Early. Still dark."

Hannibal studied her closely, intent on finding everything out, but loath to make her sad. "Then something woke you didn't it? Was it a dream? What was it?"

Clarice slowly looked at him, her body shaking slightly. "I heard a strange noise."

"What was it?"

Clarice swallowed hard and when she spoke again her voice was shaky. "It was...screaming. Some kind of screaming, like a child's voice."

"What did you do?"

"I went...downstairs, outside. I crept up into the barn. I was so scared to look inside, but I had to."

"And what did you see, Clarice? What did you see?"

She fought back the tears as she remembered what had happened like it was yesterday. "Lambs." she whispered. "They were screaming."

"They were slaughtering the spring lambs?"

"And they were screaming."

"And you ran away?"

Clarice shook her head and continued with her tale. "No. First I tried to free them, I...I opened the gate to their pen, but they wouldn't run, thy just stood there, confused." Her eyes glistened and she had to look away from him again. "They wouldn't run."

"But you could and you did, didn't you?"

Clarice nodded her head and returned her pained eyes to him. "Yes. I took one lamb and I ran away as fast as I could."

"Where were you going Clarice?"

"I don't know, I didn't have any food, any water and it was very cold, very cold. I thought...if I could save just one, but, he was so heavy. He was so heavy." Her voice had reduced to a quavering whisper. She paused for a moment and just stood there, thinking. "I didn't get more than a few miles when the sheriffs car picked me up. The rancher was so angry he sent me to live at the Lutheran orphanage in Bozeman. I never saw the ranch again."

"What became of your lamb Clarice?"

"They killed him."

Hannibal sat in his chair and gazed at her, feeling a wave of pity wash over him. Here was this woman, telling her worst memories to a wanted man. He couldn't help but feel respect and admiration for her, and he couldn't help but love her. "You still wake up sometimes, don't you? Wake up in the dark and hear the screaming of the lambs."

Clarice slowly nodded her head. "Yes."

"And do you think if you save poor Catherine, you could make them stop, don't you? You think if Catherine lives, you won't wake up in the dark ever again to that awful screaming of the lambs."

"I don't know. I don't know."

Hannibal finally lowered his eyes from her and slowly nodded his head. "Thank you, Clarice. Thank you."

"Tell me his name Doctor."

Hannibal raised his eyes and looked past her for a moment before he looked down again and sighed. "Dr. Chilton I presume. I think you know each other."

Clarice frowned and glared at Hannibal, the footsteps from behind her coming louder. She thought Hannibal had been making it up, until she heard Chilton's voice. "Okay, let's go."

Clarice held onto the barrier, her eyes boring into Hannibal. "It's your turn Doctor."

Chilton waltzed over to her side and glared at her, his thumb jerking over his shoulder. "Out."

"Tell me his name."

Lt. Boyle took Clarice by the arm and led her away from the cell. "Sorry ma'am I've got orders. I have to put you on a plane. Come on now." Clarice glared over her shoulder at Hannibal, the two officers partially dragging her towards the exit.

"Brave Clarice. You will let me know when those lambs stop screaming, won't you?"

"Tell me his name Doctor!"

Hannibal smiled. "Clarice! Your case file." He held the file out of the bars and watched them. Clarice jerked out of Boyle's grasp and dashed towards Hannibal's cell, skidding to a halt between two of the barriers. She grabbed a hold of her file and felt Hannibal stroke her finger with is; the touch sent unexplainable shivers down her back, but she didn't have time to think about it. Before the two officers and Chilton could drag her away from the cell, Hannibal wrenched the file back towards him, pulling Clarice through the barriers within arms length. He quickly discarded the case file and flipped her around, forcing her back into the cell. Hannibal pulled her arms through the bars and pinned her wrists together, his free hand closed loosely around her neck.

Hannibal closed his eyes and nuzzled the back of her head with his face, savoring the scent of her. Clarice's eyes widened slightly and she began to tremble again, but there wasn't anything that she could really do. Hannibal smiled and leaned closer to the bars. "Hello again Clarice." He whispered.

"Now Dr. Lecter, you don't have to do this. Let the lady go and we can pretend this never happened."

Hannibal switched his gaze over to Lt. Boyle. He and Pembry had their guns out, aiming at Hannibal; Chilton stood a ways back, watching the event unfold with interest. Hannibal smiled slightly, his eyes glinting dangerously. "The lady and I were not finished talking, Lt. Boyle."

"Just do as I say Doctor and let her go."

"No. You will do as I say or I will crush the life out of her." Clarice whimpered slightly as his hand squeezed her throat for a moment.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Shoot him already!" Boyle glared back at Chilton before turning his attention back to Hannibal. Lt. Boyle new that they couldn't shoot Lecter; they would probably end up killing Clarice instead because there was a small chance at getting a bullet through the bars. He looked over at Pembry and nodded his head. Pembry lowered his gun and frowned.

"Ok Doctor, I'm listening."

"Good. Now, I want you to take care of our rude guest over there."

Boyle arched an eyebrow and looked over at Pembry, then looked back at Chilton. He glared at the two in disbelief as Pembry pinned his arms behind his back and cuffed him. Boyle looked back over at Hannibal and shrugged. "Anything else?"

"Yes. I want you to bring me your handcuffs and keys, along with the keys to my cell, and your guns." Boyle looked as if he were about to protest, but stopped when Hannibal squeezed Clarice's neck again. Boyle sighed and walked over to Pembry to collect his gun and the keys.

Chilton looked as if somebody had just slapped him in the face and he laughed in disbelief. "What are you doing? Are you mad? You're actually going to- I don't believe this." Boyle took all the bullets out of Pembry's gun before doing the same to his. Hannibal watched them with interest, his fingers slowly stroking the side of Clarice's neck. Her heart beat madly in slight panic; his touch still sent shivers down her spine, but it wasn't from fear. She couldn't allow herself to feel this way for a dangerous man, she just couldn't.

Lt. Boyle sighed and walked over to Hannibal with the items. His eyes met with Clarice's and he shrugged apologetically. Hannibal removed the hand from around her neck and took the items from Boyle. "Thank you Lt. Now I want you and Pembry to take Chilton and wait for me over by your desk. I shall join you shortly." Boyle slowly nodded his head and looked away from Clarice. He and Pembry led a loudly protesting Chilton away. Hannibal sighed loudly and handcuffed Clarice's wrists together before letting her go. She pulled on them frantically, knowing that it would to her no good. Hannibal smiled slightly and pocketed the keys. "You will have to excuse me for a moment my dear; I need to go have a chat with our friend about manners." Hannibal hid the unloaded guns around his cell before he unlocked the door and strode towards the guards desk.

Clarice turned her head as much she could and watched him, though she couldn't tell what was going on. She looked away and pulled at the cuffs again, hoping that she might be able to slip out of them. She soon gave up and leaned against the bars, her mind racing. She didn't know what to do; she didn't know what to think; she didn't know what to feel. She was confused; she was fearful; she was scared; she was sad; she was angry; she was excited; she was...she didn't know. Clarice sighed in frustration and closed her eyes, trying not to think about anything. A door closed somewhere behind her and she opened her eyes, a frown creasing her brow. The door closed again after a while and she looked behind her, seeing only Hannibal come towards her. "What...where are-"

"I escorted them to another room Clarice. That way, we have a little more privacy." He smiled and took a few steps closer to her.

Clarice pressed herself as far into the bars as she could, her eyes boring into his. "Tell me his name Doctor."

Hannibal sighed and clicked his tongue. "You are very persistent aren't you, little Starling?"

Clarice swallowed and willed her knees to stop shaking. "It's my job sir." she said quietly.

Hannibal raised his eyebrows and cocked his head a little. "Is it? As I recall, you are not even a certified FBI agent, Clarice; you're still in training."

Clarice searched his face with her eyes before she looked away and lowered her head slightly. He was right; this wasn't even her job. She had been led into it by Jack, believing that she was just trying to find a few things out about Lecter. But, instead of pulling herself off of the case, she had wanted to stick with it. "I just have to find her Doctor. I just have to." she said quietly, still refusing to look at him.

"All in good time Clarice, all in good time." He studied her for a moment before he closed the gap between them, his eyes full of desire for Clarice. He had wanted her for a while now, and he had imagined what it had been like to actually be with her; to touch her and feel her skin underneath his. Now he had that chance and it excited him, very much so. Hannibal had come to the conclusion that he loved her, and tonight, after she had just told him her worst memory, his feelings had just been confirmed. He just wished, deep down, that this beautiful woman would somehow feel the same for him.

Hannibal reached out for her and slipped his arms in the bars beside hers. Clarice turned her head away from him and flinched slightly, his body pressing gently into hers. Hannibal slowly took her wrists in his hands, his eyes never leaving her face. He could feel her tremble underneath him, but he couldn't help but sense that she wasn't just shaking in fear. The handcuffs fell to the floor with a loud _THUNK _and Hannibal backed up slightly, his hands grabbing the bars on either side of her face. Clarice rolled her shoulders several times before she slowly raised her eyes to his. Hannibal looked down at her and stroked the side of her face with his thumb. She closed her eyes momentarily and turned her head away again, her brow creased in a slight frown. Hannibal continued to caress her cheek, his eyes still on her. "Are you afraid of me Clarice?"

Clarice opened her eyes but didn't look at him. She chewed the inside of her bottom lip for a moment before she answered. "No sir, I'm afraid of myself."

Hannibal stilled his thumb and turned her head to face him. He looked down at her, her eyes lowered. "Clarice." She slowly looked up at him and their eyes met briefly before his lips covered hers. She hesitated at first, but then Clarice broke through her own barriers and let go. Hannibal brushed her lips with his tongue and she parted her lips, allowing him to deepen the kiss. Hannibal's simple gesture soon turned into a passionate, frantic frenzy as each strived to fulfill their desire. Clarice wrapped her arms around his neck and tangled her fingers in his hair, Hannibal grabbing her by the thighs and lifting her up slightly. Hannibal broke away from her lips to trail wet kisses down her neck. Clarice closed her eyes, soft sighs escaping her lips from the Doctor's gentle kisses. Everything that was taking place right now was completely new to her; she had never bee with a man before, and she was really unsure of what to do. All she was sure of, was that she didn't want to kiss or be with another man again, even if Dr. Lecter was dangerous and considered to be the 'enemy'.

Hannibal held Clarice tightly, his body pressing into hers, trying to be as close to her as he possibly could. The gasp of pain that ripped out of Clarice's lips brought him back to reality and he realized that he was shoving her into the metal bars. He pulled her away from the bars and carried her, bride style, into his cell, their eyes never leaving one another's. He set her down on her feet in front of his cot and stood behind her, his arms wrapped around her body. Hannibal kissed the side of Clarice's neck, his hands working to slowly remove her clothes. Her coat fell to a heap at her feet, her sweater and shirt soon following. The cool air from the room swept over Clarice's heated skin, causing her to tremble slightly. Hannibal kissed her shoulder, his hands busying themselves to memorize her body. Clarice blushed, his gentle hands caressing her toned stomach, her sides, her hips, and then they traveled higher, running over her ribcage and slipping under her bra to cup and caress her breasts. Hannibal closed his eyes and nuzzled the back of her head with his nose, her slights gasps and moans exciting him even more. He ran his hands down her back, feeling her shoulder blades and the length of her spine, sending shivers down Clarice's back. He rested his hands on her hips for a moment while he kissed her shoulder blades, her shoulders, her back, her neck, anything he could reach. Hannibal returned his hands to her front and ran his hands down her stomach before resting his fingers on the hem of her pants, the feel of her hip bones exciting him further.

Clarice rested her hands on his and then her pants joined the pile of clothes at her feet, her shoes long since discarded. Hannibal turned her around and took a step back, his eyes glittering as he took the view in. Clarice stood in front of him; the only clothing hiding her from him was her matching black bra and underwear. He watched the rise and fall of her chest, the color rise in her cheeks, her hands fidget. He ran his eyes down her body, reveling in the thought of her slender and toned form under his. Hannibal reached out to her and placed his hands on her arms, pulling her to him as his lips once again returned to hers. He let go of her arms and lay them on her thighs, Clarice's arms wrapping around his neck. She closed her eyes and held him closer, knowing that there was no going back. Hannibal picked her up again and lay them down on the cot, mentally thanking God that it held both of them. He kissed Clarice one last time before he trailed his mouth down her neck to kiss her collarbone, Clarice arching into him slightly. He moved his mouth down the valley between her breasts, his hand snaking under her to undo her bra. He pulled the fabric off of her shoulders and tossed it aside before he closed his mouth over one breast, Clarice's gasp echoing around the quiet room. Hannibal showed her other breast equal attention before trailing kisses down her stomach. He hooked his fingers under her underwear and pulled them off of her, his hands running up her thighs before he lay back over her and kissed her deeply.

Clarice tugged on his shirt but Hannibal grabbed her wrists and pulled her hands away from him, lightly pinning her wrists on either side of her head. He held her there for a moment, his eyes gazing down into hers. Hannibal could have stayed like that forever; gazing at her, feeling the gentle rise and fall of her chest underneath him, feeling her breathe, feeling her heart beat, feeling her body underneath his. Clarice searched his eyes with hers, trying to guess what was going on behind his calculating gaze. Hannibal kissed her forehead as he let go of her wrists, his hands moving between them to undo his pants and slide them down a ways. He brought his hands back up to her face and ran his fingers lightly through her hair, the backs of his fingers brushing over her cheeks. Clarice tangled her fingers into his short hair and pulled him down closer to her in a passionate kiss. Hannibal thrust his hips forward and sighed, Clarice's gasp of pain echoing around him. He kissed her arched neck soothingly and waited until she had adjusted herself. Hannibal gently thrust into her again and again, setting a steady pace for her. The pain had subsided, leaving something that Clarice had never dreamed of experiencing. Her soft gasps echoed around her, as well as Hannibal's. She moved her hips in time with his, her body starting to shine magnificently in the light. Clarice ran her hands underneath Hannibal's damp shirt and gently clawed his back. Hannibal moaned and responded to her clawing by thrusting harder, keeping his steady speed. Clarice's ragged breathing echoed around the room, mingling with Hannibal's loud grunts. She raked her nails across his back, thin lines of blood standing out on his white shirt as he thrust harder. Hannibal kissed Clarice ravenously, both fighting to breathe as he strove to fulfill his need. In their throes of passion, neither of them had noticed the door open, or the man that stood in front of the cell, rooted to the spot by what he witnessed before him.

Chilton was the first one to regain consciousness; the last thing he remembered was being cuffed by Pembry, then he was led away and shoved into a dark room, the rest was blank. Hannibal and shut the three men into a large closet after hitting each of them over the head several times. Incidentally, Lts. Boyle and Pembry where never to rise again, but unfortunately that was not to be said about Dr. Fredrick Chilton.

He sat up in the darkness and shook his head to clear it, immediately regretting the act. Somehow, he had managed to get to his feet and get the door open. He knew Lecter had taken the guards keys, but he thought that there might be a spare somewhere in the desk, or at least in Lecter's cell.

_I might as well search in there, since he and that Starling woman are probably gone by now. Those two idiots, why the hell would they listen to a mad man? So what if he was going to squeeze the life out of her!_ Chilton thought sourly to himself as he blundered down the hall to the room that contained Lecter's cell. He amazed himself and opened the door, his eyes falling on the desk. He quietly padded into the room, his attention focused on the desk and the desk alone. Chilton rummaged around the desk as best as his current disability would allow him, dismayed when he didn't find any spares. He looked up from the desk with a frown, a sudden noise catching his attention. It was feminine, and full of pain. _He's probably eating that woman right now. Pity...she was a fine woman. Well, I should make myself scarce and leave the cannibal to his meal._ Chilton moved away from the desk and padded over to the door when more sounds reached his ears. _That wasn't full of pain at all...and it was accompanied with... Wait a minute..._

Chilton turned around and looked over at the cell, his curiosity sparked. He quietly walked forward, his eyes becoming wider by the moment. He stood stock still, his eyes taking in the sight with interest, accompanied with shock and bewilderment.

_He's not eating her...he's fucking her! _(Please forgive me, I absolutely despise that term when used in this context, but it fit Chilton's personality perfectly.)

Chilton couldn't tear his eyes away from the scene; the sight of Clarice like this excited him. Her flushed and glimmering skin, her damp hair, the look on her face, her parted lips, her arched neck and back, all of it, even the blood standing out on Lecter's shirt, it all excited him. Lecter was going to have scars on his back. Chilton wished Clarice would have put scars on _his_ back. The louder her gasps came, the more interested Chilton got. Hannibal kissed the side of Clarice's neck and looked up, his eyes locking with Chilton's. The murderous glint that ran through his eyes sent fear all up and down Chilton's spine, but he couldn't tear his eyes away.

Hannibal continued to stare at Chilton as he thrust into Clarice harder and harder, her sobs turning into slight screams, Hannibal's moans becoming louder as well. Clarice felt her release drawing nearer and she kissed Hannibal weakly, unaware of Chilton. She dug her nails into Hannibal's back as her climax finally hit, more blood staining his shirt. Hannibal closed his eyes slightly and moaned aloud, thrusting harder than before. Clarice clung to him weakly as he continued his pace, the side of her face resting on his, Hannibal's eyes still on Chilton. Time stood still as the event continued to unfold; Chilton staring at the two, Hannibal glaring at Chilton, still thrusting into Clarice, Clarice clinging to Hannibal, his name echoing around them in ragged gasps. Hannibal thrust into Clarice as hard as he could and his own climax finally hit, causing her name to rip out of his throat in a loud animalistic moan. Clarice dug her nails into his back, ripping the flesh even deeper, screaming Hannibal's name as he thrust into her until he had emptied into her completely. A small smirk came over Hannibal's lips as he watched Chilton's retreating back, the door shutting to their echoing screams.

Clarice kept her hold on Hannibal's back, the side of her face still resting on his as she fought for breath. She finally let go of him and felt him flinch, the blood still warm on her fingers, the back of his shirt soaked. She turned her head to the side and closed her eyes, her breathing still ragged. Hannibal nuzzled the side of her face with his and kissed her neck, his breathing under control. Clarice turned her head, her eyes still closed. He took advantage over her parted lips and kissed her deeply, his fingers running through her hair. Hannibal rested his forehead on hers and closed his eyes.

"You're back...I'm sorry..." Clarice said weakly, her breathing becoming a little more stable.

"Think nothing of it my dear, I'm still alive." He smiled down at her and kissed her nose. "I love you Clarice." he whispered.

She opened her eyes and looked up into his, a slight smile causing the corners of her mouth to curl. "I love you too Hannibal."

He kissed her one last time before he gently pulled out of her and stood up, his back stinging. Hannibal pulled Clarice up to her feet and led her to the makeshift bathroom. He turned the sink on and washed the blood off of her, cleaning her up the best he could. He finished up quickly and gathered her clothes up. Hannibal helped her to dress, the two remaining silent. When they had finished he stroked the side of her face and kissed her lightly. "I suggest you take the stairs. No doubt the entire police department will be up here now that our guest has left."

Clarice frowned and searched his face with her eyes, but decided not to ask. She nodded her head slowly and looked at him. "But, what about you?"

"Don't worry, it's taken care of."

Clarice nodded again and took a step back from him. She raised her eyes to his, a slight frown creasing her brow. "Tell me his name Hannibal." she said quietly.

Hannibal smiled slightly and stepped towards her, his face inches from hers. "Jame Gumb." he whispered against her lips before closing the gap completely. "You can still catch your plane, Clarice. Go, go save Catherine before her time runs out. He lives in Ohio. Go Clarice, and don't forget to let me know when the lambs stop screaming."


End file.
